The UT Southwestern Medical Center at Dallas requests continued support of a predoctoral Molecular Biophysics Training Program. This program selects trainees from within the Graduate Program in Molecular Biophysics (GPMB), one of the eight basic science Ph.D. programs at UT Southwestern, and whose students come from a range of backgrounds in the physical and biological sciences. The GPMB is composed of an interdisciplinary and collaborative group of 37 faculty members drawn from six basic science departments, two clinical departments and four research centers. This group assembles a wide range of expertise in experimental and computational research methods, united by a common interest in the physical basis of biological phenomena at the molecular, cellular and network scales. Trainees receive didactic education that combines a first-year integrated core course across biomedical research areas with advanced instruction in the mathematical, theoretical and practical aspects of biophysics. This is complemented by research rotations and group discussions of the scientific literature and practice. Highlights of the ongoing training that students receive include 1) regular opportunities for students to present their research in seminars and an annual GPMB symposium, 2) opportunities to interact with leaders in the biophysical community through our MB Discussion Group series and 3) intensive research training culminating in the defense of a doctoral dissertation. The highly collaborative environment at UT Southwestern ensures that students participate not only in a range of biophysical research areas, but also in the integration of their findings with colleagues in biochemistry, cell biology and other fields. Now in its 20th year, this training program continues to develop by adding new faculty with skills in a diverse range of research approaches, providing an outstanding foundation for its trainees to pursue academic and industrial research careers.